First Kiss
by AXJ
Summary: Hinata recuerda la última jugada y no puede soportar sentirse culpable. Pero allí está siempre su fiel compañero Kageyama para consolarlo.


**N/A: Este one-shot está ubicado después del cap. 25. Hinata recuerda la última jugada y no puede soportar sentirse culpable. Pero allí está siempre su fiel compañero Kageyama para consolarlo. **

Todo iba bien parecía un entrenamiento normal, Hinata seguía siendo fatal recibiendo y muchas veces caía estrepitosamente por su imprudencia y porque la pelota venía con demasiada potencia.

Bueno era culpa de Hinata en primer lugar por tener un cuerpo tan pequeño, así lo veía el pelinegro que se reía internamente por todas los porrazos que protagonizaba el pelinaranja.

Eran ya pasada las 8 debían cerrar el gimnasio, el capitán como de costumbre les mando a limpiar y guardar las cosas.

Solo quedaba algunos titulares entre ellos Nishioya, tanaka, Sugawara y el capitán.

Como siempre Hinata era el demoraba al equipo pues siempre era el último en limpiar o prepararse para dejar el gimnasio. Pues siempre quería seguir entrenando hasta que Kageyama lo golpeaba en la cabeza ligeramente y le decía:

-Terminamos idiota-

Su voz era tan suave que el insulto perdía significado.

Si todo parecía normal hasta que le vio, allí oculto a los ojos de sus compañeros en el almacén donde se guardaban los balones y los demás implementos.

La sombra dentro de ese lugar le impedía ver con claridad toda la espalda de su compañero pero el sabía sin lugar a dudas que no se encontraba bien.

Caminó hacia la entrada acercándose al grupo y les convenció de que se fueran sin ellos.

Regreso silenciosamente dando cada paso suavemente sin emitir ruidos.

Entro al almacén dejando que la sombra oscureciera su figura. No sabía que decir, Hinata era tan impredecible y él era tan lerdo con las palabras.

Trato de pensar las palabras apropiadas, pero ninguna le convencía y se quedaba mudo mirando como los ligeros temblores movían la espalda frente a él.

El sonido del balón al chocar con el piso, lo tomó por sorpresa pero no se asustó.

El balón revotó, rodo un poco y se detuvo frente a los pies del menor.

No tenía ninguna frase bonita para decir, o palabras tranquilizantes para consolarlo pero tenía sus brazos cuyas extremidades podían abrazarlo y tal vez decir más que cualquier palabra.

Avanzó un paso para completar su propósito, pero el repentino giro de Hinata lo paralizó.

El número 10 estaba frente a él con el rostro sonrojado y cubierto de lágrimas.

Los temblores seguían estremeciendo su cuerpo, y sus ojos se cerraban solo para dejar escapar más lágrimas.

Los ojos negros de Kageyama lo miraban profundamente sin perder detalle, no podía dejar de observarlo y al mismo tiempo deseaba apartar la mirada. Ya que le dolía una parte en particular con tal escena, podía verlo caer, podía verlo rabiar, podía verlo haciendo el tonto, podía soportar sus malas bromas, su actitud infantil, su enana y molesta estatura, pero no podía soportar verlo llorar.

La alegría natural que estaba siempre instalada en su cara se esfumaba, no había rastros de ella, y pensó que no era justo, el pelinaranja no debía alejar su sonrisa.

Él amaba su sonrisa.

Y aunque no se lo dijera estaba seguro que el otro lo sabía.

Hinata soltó algunos sollozos y más lágrimas le acompañaron.

Su nariz estaba ligeramente sonrosada y sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza que el único brillo en ellos era el de las lágrimas.

Supuestamente la mente dirige el cuerpo, pero sus movimientos fueron más rápido que cualquier pensamiento y de un momento a otro ya tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Los brazos del pelinegro contenían los temblores del más bajo, y el pelinaranja agradecía por primera vez su altura porque no quería enfrentarse a su compañero en esos momentos, solo quería desahogarse.

Las manos pequeñas se aferraron a su camiseta y el menor estrechó su abrazo provocando una sonrisa en el mayor.

Elegirte nunca será un error – susurró el más alto.

Lo haremos mejor el próximo partido- agregó lleno de confianza en tono suave.

De forma instantánea el menor dejó de temblar, toda su frustración y pena se habían desvanecido antes las palabras del pelinegro. Las palabras de Tobio sonaban demasiado sinceras a sus oídos y él confiaba plenamente en él.

De alguna forma su corazón y confianza cedía ante el pelinegro. Cuando estaba con él podía estar al 100% y sentirse seguro de todo.

Por eso su preocupación desapareció, era fe o esperanza algo tenía su compañero que le atraía y lo animaba a ser mejor.

Kageyama revolvió los cabellos naranjos, dejando que el suave y agradable aroma se dispersara ante sus fosas nasales, y sin poder evitarlo aspiro hondo en un intento de intensificar más la fragancia que emanaba del menor.

Se curvó un poco para hundir un poco más su rostro, y cuando las hebras tocaron sus labios instintivamente (y solo por ser Hinata) besó su cabellera naranja.

Shouyo vibró. Y miró directamente a los ojos negros de Kageyama temeroso, nervioso y con ojos ilusionados.

Claro que Tobio no iba a retroceder ahora, ya había metido la pata desde el abrazo, no obstante no quería alejarse. No ahora que Hinata había dejado de llorar y de alguna manera había aceptado su sentimientos, o algo así porque no lo había rechazado ni apartado.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los expresivos ojos marrones frente a él y su consciencia también, pues lo siguiente que besó fueron sus labios.

Shouyo alzó los brazos y los enlazó en el cuello del Tobio estaba de puntillas pero qué importaba, no podía pensar en nada más que en los labios del pelinegro.

Su estómago soltó todas las mariposas contenidas que gastaría en su vida y a pesar del cosquilleo intenso que sentía en su interior, era la sensación más grandiosa que había experimentado nunca.

Los labios de Tobio eran más suave de lo que había esperado y para su comodidad su compañero descendió un poco generando más contacto. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor acercándolo más a él.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la columna del armador de Karasuno y sonrió entre el beso, su corazón latía furiosamente de nerviosismo y entusiasmo.

Una sensación inexplicable de felicidad y dicha se expandía en ambos, era normal para ellos, después de todo era su primer beso.

**N/A: Hace mucho que no escribo tal vez me oxidé un poco. Me gusta mucho esta pareja 3 son muy lindos *-*. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no terminé el beso porque en mi cabeza se siguen besando, o se besan varias vecesXD. Es que Tobio se volvió adicto y bueno a Hinata no le parece mal.**

**PD: debo tener algunos errores revisaré mañana, ya es de madrugadaDx y el sueño me está afectando.**

**Si te gustó deja un review, si no también. **

**Todos los review son muy apreciados c; **


End file.
